<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalopsia by PolaroidsandPoetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134066">Kalopsia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidsandPoetry/pseuds/PolaroidsandPoetry'>PolaroidsandPoetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom, poetry? - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>toxic ass relationships, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidsandPoetry/pseuds/PolaroidsandPoetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[kal-op-see-uh]<br/>-noun.<br/>a condition, state or delusion in which things appear more beautiful than they really are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>depression/me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kalopsia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were always so good with words.</p><p>Your nimble tongue could always spin lies</p><p>so breathtaking,</p><p>beautiful,</p><p>and elegant</p><p>that they left me</p><p> defenseless </p><p>until I couldn't help but</p><p>forget</p><p>what they really were.</p><p>- was the truth too much for me to handle?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>